Lucien Drex'an
Lucien is an Ex-Jedi Master, currently studying in the Dark side of the force under Dark Lord Zao Mori. He is largely renown throughout the galaxy due to the good deeds he has done. Biography Lucien alike his brother Khárn was born on Kiffu. A couple of years older than Khárn Lucien left his home at an early age to go exploring. He spent alot of time covering his home planet before he left the planet and headed to coruscant. His exploring period of life took him several years until at one point when he was twenty-two he was on Corellia with his friend. The pair had decided they needed money quick so they were trafficking weapons and spice for a small syndicate. Caught be CorSec he was sent back to Kiffu instead of going to jail. When he returned home, he recieved a message from the Jedi order informaing him that his brother who had recently been made a jedi knight had died attempting to rescue his padawan. After several days of grieving over the loss of his brother, Lucien decided that he would honor his brother by becoming a jedi himself, to carry on the life that was stolen from his brother. Jedi Order After a couple of days, Lucien headed to the main temple of the Jedi Order on Coruscant he was greeted by Zathos Karthas a jedi knight, who helped get him sorted, asked a few questions about his background and showed him to his dorm. Within a day Christopher Aruat who was Khárn's master took Lucien as his apprentice, obviously upset that Khárn had died too. After Khárn's jedi funeral was held Lucien's training begun. He spent many hours everyday practicing new lightsaber techniques and sequences, the hours he spent not practicing were spent studying the force and the few hours that were not spent of either of the two were used to help around the order, or help people within the respective area. Lucien operated a system of Brutal efficiency, which backed by his blossoming lightsaber prowess made his opponents think twice before attempting to deceive him. Several years later Lucien was a fully Jedi knight of the order, after his masters disappearance choosing to become a Guardian like his brother had been. As a jedi knight Lucien became slightly renown around the galaxy both for his exploring achievement's and for being a jedi, though not all respected him. One day The Sith launched a large attack on Coruscant, Lucien along with many others of the order fought valiantly but were captured and tortured, some escaped, the majority died. Lucien's knighthood was a large scale routine of training, helping around the order, training his padawan Ilum Tarus and combating the sith. He had made many enemies amongst the sith especially Marius Vierli whom he considered his greatest enemy. He spent much of his time tracking down the elusive sith lord, even harrasing Coruscant's lower city crime lords until he found a link, a crime lord who shared his surname. Confronting the lord several times over the following years he soon came to hate and despise the man, to this Marius rejoiced. After the disappearance of the final Jedi masters, the order voted on three knight's to be elevated to the rank of master, Lucien, Jedi Knight Zathos Karthas and Jedi Knight Yorn Kota were the three to be chosen. Due to three knights being elevated to Master, several padawan s were elevated to knight among them was Rayon Nurrik who would become one of Lucien's close friends in the times to come. Lucien spent many years at the rank of Jedi Master, spanning many skirmishes and battles with the sith. One particular attack, Lucien and a few of the jedi had fought off the sith, only to be caught by a cheap attack and Lucien was wounded, taken back to the sith temple by none other than Marius. Over many hour's the lord returned to Lucien's sell to torture him in many horrific ways, the worst would be Marius' anzat way of sucking peoples 'juice' which weakened their sensitivity to the force temporarily or if used extensively kill them. When rescued by Zao, Lucien was little more than a pulp, half conscious with brain damage, several fresh wounds and many other injuries. Lucien was loaded onto a ship with another jedi as Zao headed back, when the ship tried to lift off it was shot down. Crashing into the wood's Lucien had regained full consciousness and began to run into the wood's until he was picked up by Rayon. Later into Lucien's time as a Jedi Master, the sith did a flash raid, led by Kanda Kodza. Towards the end of the raid Lucien and Kanda met, and feeling how strong he was Lucien changed to a form rarely ever used or seen throughout history. He had inverted both his lightsaber's into a reverse Jar'kai style. Unsure on how to parry his attacks Kanda quickly began loosing the fight but his prowess shined through and Kanda had realized a weak spot in Lucien's style. beating Lucien back Kanda fled the battlefield leaving Lucien in a battle ready state. The Jedi Order as a collective decided it was time to end The Sith and along with Lady Cythel's help sieged the main temple of the sith. Cythel quickly fell wounded to Kanda and Lucien took over the fight attempting the same form. Without realising though Kanda had studied his form, and eventually landed a telling blow on Lucien by impaling him through the back, burning through a large chunk of his spine. Personality & Traits Powers & Abilities Over years of study and training Lucien achieved the rank of Jedi Master Guardian the swordsman's tier of the Master ranks. He is highly skilled in lightsaber combat, and proficient in Teras Kasi. Lucien disappeared for a period of four years to study the force, when he came back he claimed the rank of Jedi Master Sentinal instead of continuing as a Guardian. Since he returned to the order, Lucien's lust for knowledge of the force is highly noticable, even stretching to studying sith magick. In a duel with Zao Mori he was caught by an unexpected change from lightsaber combat to Teras kasi, Zao grabbed at his throat and slammed him to the floor before bringing him up in front of him in a neck hold, laying his hands on Lucien he sent masses of dark force energies through Lucien's body tainting his soul, and feeding his lust for knowledge. After that occurrence Lucien has been studying the dark side under Zao Mori. Possessions. Category:Characters